Shattered Demons
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: seperate one shots. Everyone has thier own demons. Sometimes, it's hard to ignore them. WARNING: Some are triggering. will inlclude eating disorders, anxiety, depression, self harm. do not read if you have a problem with this.
1. Perfection

"_All my life I've been driven by perfection  
Pushed it to the limit every day and night"_

_Perfection by Cher_

Perfection

If you asked people to describe Hermione Granger, the same words would make an appearance:

Smart, Lion, Muggleborn, Know-it-all, and Perfect.

Hermione hated that word. Perfect.

She had hated it since she was little.

All her life, she was expected to be perfect.

Perfect daughter, niece, student, sister, and now witch.

Heaven forbid if she wasn't perfect.

She didn't want to be perfect- she wanted to be normal.

But what normal child can memorize something by just reading it once? What normal child was a witch?

Since, she couldn't be a perfect human. She would have to settle with being a perfect witch.

Anything else was a disappointment.

She spent her entire life being perfect. Consume by it. She wanted to prove everyone wrong.

And so she did.

She became perfect.

Everyone said it.

Perfect Mudblood. Perfect Girl. Perfect.

PERFECT.

She hated it. She hated being perfect. She never wanted to be perfect.

Her parents pushed her since she was a child. She was advanced. First to walk, first to read, etc.

If she wasn't perfect, they weren't proud.

Perfect means:

Have all Os.

Being gorgeous.

Weighing 7.5 stones (105 lbs)

Being perfect.

Hermione hated being perfect.

Suddenly, perfect wasn't good enough for anyone.

It got to her. She started skipping meals to study.

She stayed up late and got 2 hours of sleep a night.

No one noticed.

Her grades were still perfect. Her hand was still the first in the air. People took her for granted. Teachers did too.

Until it was too late.

It was Snape who first called her out. He asked a question, no one answered. He rolled his eyes.

" ."

No response.

"Ms. Granger?"

" !"

Everyone turned in their seats to see her chair empty.

Ron looked confused. Harry looked worried.

This happened all day.

And the next. And the next.

It was Dumbledore who made the announcement.

"Students and staff, it pains me to tell you this. Many of you may have noticed that has not been in her classes for the past week. She is in . She has fallen into a magic induced coma.

She would be dead if she wasn't a witch and had a magical core. The healers have informed me that when she arrived, she was in critical condition.

She also lost a drastic amount of weight. She weighed 7.5 stones (105 pounds) and now weighs only 5.5 stones (77 lbs.)

The healers don't know when and if ever she will wake up. Please keep her in your thoughts. May the brightest witch of her age overcome this obstacle."

Dumbledore sat down and began to eat.

People slowly turned to their friends and began talking.

All the 6th years, just pushed their food around and thought of their classmate.

Hufflepuff thought of how to deliver food, letters, etc to her room.

Ravenclaw thought of going to the library to research cures.

Gryffindor thought of ways to sneak into .

Slyitherin thought of how dangerous magic induced comas were and of how life was different without her.

Everyday they all waited for news.

It was a normal day, when they got the news.

_ Ending 1_

Harry placed an arm around Luna. He was shaking. He couldn't see. It was a rainy sad morning. Perfect for today. A hand reached over gently, and took his glasses off. They handed them back a few minutes later.

Harry put them on the see Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy walking away from them.

Luna whispered. "She and Daphne were partners in Arithmancy. The night of the Yule Ball, after Ron made her cry, Malfoy found her and danced with her."

Harry's throat closed up. He didn't know this.

There was so much he didn't know about his Hermione.

Luna led him to the lake. They sat down in front. Behind them were their friends. Next to Harry were her parents.

He didn't know what to say.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and he began talking about Hermione Jane Granger's life.

Lies! He wanted to scream. There was much more to her then just grades.

Harry wished he realized it sooner.

When Lupin carried her body in, he lost it.

He screamed a horrible scream, and fell to his knees crying.

Luna knelt next to him and held his shaking body.

His year mates all looked at him in sadness.

Daphne Greengrass stood up and held out her wand and her patronus appeared.

Susan Bones was next. Draco Malfoy followed. Neville a second after. Luna raised her wand. One by one they raised their wands and cast the spell.

Harry looked up and sent his stag up.

He took a deep breath and pushed Luna away gently.

He walked up and looked at her body. She looked beautiful as always.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mione. I will win for you."

Harry walked back to where Luna was and held her hand as they all Apparited to the cemetery.

It was in Godric's Hollow. Harry had requested she be buried next to his parents.

They buried her next to Lily.

Harry's eyes landed on the five tombstones. Sirius, James, Lily, Hermione, and his.

Everyone left after they buried her and casted their magical flowers.

Harry stayed behind. He raised her wand and carved the words for her tombstone.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

Harry looked at the words. He smiled sadly.

"Take care of each other."

Harry touched all the tombstones and then walked away from his family- the parents he never knew, the godfather he barely knew, and the sister he always wanted.

Luna was waiting for him by the gate.

She held out her hand and he wrapped his arm around his waist. He was glad for the Ravenclaw girl. She was like family. He didn't want to lose anymore family.

_2nd Ending_

Harry signed the paper and the healer paused at his name and then nodded.

Harry walked into to the room. His eyes landed on her small frame.

She was sitting in a chair by the window.

He gasped.

She looked so fragile. She was in a white hospital gown. Her face was pale and thinner. Harry could her color bones sticking out. Her hair was braided. She looked tired.

She wasn't the Hermione he knew.

She turned to look at him and we walked toward her. She held out her arms and he hugged her.

She didn't hug him, she was too weak.

Harry broke down. He began crying into her hair. Hermione stroked his hair.

When he stopped she kissed his cheek. He sat down across from her but didn't release her hand with.

"How?" she rasped out.

"Don't talk. They had to let me visit. Dumbledore wouldn't let us, so we went political. There one member from each house outside along with a lord and lady. Remember when we looked up politics in the magical world. Well, in order for an underage to overturn an adult's ruling they need unity and at least 2 lords and ladies."

Hermione nodded.

"Neville asked his grandmother and she signed for us. Susan is Lady Bones. Malfoy took over as Lord Malfoy since his father is in prison. We begged him. I'm Lord Potter. Outside are Luna- Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbot- Hufflepuff, Daphne Greengrass- Slyitherin, and Colin Creevy- Gryffindor.

They let me in because I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione smiled at the fact, they went through all this trouble for her.

"Everyone wanted to come."

Harry started telling Hermione about everything. Hermione smiled at all the news.

The subject of why never came up for either them.

After he ran out of things to say, he looked at her.

She touched his hand.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her but she shook her head.

"I'm tired of being perfect."

She closes her eyes and he covered her with a blanket.

He now knows what she means. And why it happened.

He feels guilty. It was his fault. He should have been paying more attention. He should have realized that being perfect was hurting her. Perfection shouldn't matter to her or anyone. They weren't supposed to be perfect. He wanted Hermione to be alive not perfect.

Hermione drifted into sleep, smiling. She now realized that perfection didn't matter. She had people who cared and loved her for who she was, not for her abilities.

Perfection didn't matter.

Harry left the room and joined everyone else. He told them that she fell asleep and they all left back to Hogwarts, planning to visit soon.

They all learned a lesson.

Perfection doesn't exist. No one is perfect. Perfection is impossible and the results may be deadly.

_Strive for progress, not perfection- Unknown_

**This was in my head. Not sure about how this turned out. this is the first one shot in my issues harry potter thing. tell me what you think. review. Review my other stories. Check out my other stuff. Check out my Wattpad- QueenofWallflowers.**

**Umm, so yeah. Hope everything is going okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Love you my Wallflowers!**


	2. Left Behind

"_He's a tramp. But they love him. Breaks a new heart everyday."_

_ -Disney's Lady and the Tramp "He's a Tramp"_

Amelia Bones rolled her eyes and covered her ears as one of her roommates began to sob loudly. She glared at the girl. Why was the girl crying? She should have expected this.

Did she honestly think that Sirius Black wouldn't break her heart? Once a player, always a player. And Sirius was the biggest player in the school.

Amelia grabbed her pillow and blanket and decided to see if she could crash elsewhere.

She walked out of her dorm and decided to crash in the Gryffindor common room. She settled herself on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the noise coming from Sirius Black and his friends.

She must have been exhausted because she fell asleep pretty quickly. She was sound asleep that she didn't hear people climb up the stairs to bed. She didn't hear Lily and James argue. She didn't hear Sirius Black walk over to her and fix her blanket. She felt a light touch on her forehead but ignored it. She was too deep in dreams.

The next few days were normal. James and Lily fought, Snape and Sirius dueled, and Remus gave out detentions. The only abnormal thing was that Sirius was being nice to her. He was polite to her, opened the portrait door. She was suspicious. He was a 7th year. She was a 5th year. Why was he being nice to her, unless he hoped to sleep with her?

She wouldn't fall for that. She would not fall for Sirius Black. She couldn't.

A few weeks later, there was a Quidditch match. Gryffindor won and they celebrated with a party. The party was in full swing when she came down. She needed to work on a paper for her potions class, so she skipped the first half of the party.

It was the usual scene, paper were drunk. People were making out, a few were heading out the door to find a room or broom closet. Others were dancing or grinding. One couple caught her eyes. They seemed to be arguing. She recognized them as Lily and James. They were arguing one minute and then James pulled Lily into a kiss. His arms wound around her waist and they began to snog. When they pulled away, they began to dance.

Amelia shook her head. If the two were getting along and Lily actually did kiss him meant that none of the drinks were safe to drink.

She avoided the cups of punch and fire whiskery people handed her. She instead headed to the dance floor and began dancing with Alice and Frank Longbottom and a few of their friends. Remus Lupin pulled her into a dance and she laughed. She danced with a few kids from her year. After a while, she got thirsty but couldn't find any safe drinks.

A hand grabbed hers and she was pulled through the portrait door. Then she was lifted and thrown over the shoulder. She squealed and began hitting the back. Then she stiffed. She would recognize the scent anywhere. His exes all said the same thing- that he smelled like brooms, puppies, and cinnamon. It was Sirius Black.

He laughed and placed a hand near her ass and she began kicking. Suddenly, he put her down but wrapped his arms around her. She looked up, they were in front of a food painting. He leaned forward and tickled the pear, and the door opened. He lifted her before she could protest and she found herself in the kitchens.

Sirius Black smiled at her and then turned to a house elf.

"Can I get some water for the lady?"

The elf nodded and scurried off. Sirius placed a hand on her back and guided her to a chair and pushed it in for her after she sat.

She was in a daze. She had never been to the kitchens before. It was impressive.

The house elf handed them two glasses of water and she nodded her thanks.

Amelia glanced around the kitchen, trying not to meet the 7th year boy's eyes. Sirius was looking at her with such an intense look she could feel his gaze and her cheeks began to burn.

He reached a finger and brushed her hair behind her ear. Her eyes snapped to his and was shocked by the look in his eyes. They were intense, mischievous, but kind.

"Your hair always covers your eyes. You have pretty eyes."

She blushed. She didn't think her eyes were that special, they were brownish hazel.

They locked eyes and Amelia could feel something – magic- flow between them.

"You seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

Amelia nodded. "Where were you?"

He sent her a grin. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded curious.

"Slyitherins. My cousin Andromeda sent my brother and her sisters a letter. She's engaged to a Muggleborn."

Amelia's eyes widen. The Black family was all about blood purity.

"Bella and Cissa are shocked but okay. They just want her to be happy. I think there are envious of her. I know they wish they could just leave and marry who they want, not someone chosen for them. Reggie is happy. But that will change once our parents and family hear about it. Chances are the girls will marry quicker to prevent them from leaving."

"Congrats." She had no idea what to say.

Sirius laughed. "You are not like other girls, Amelia. You are special."

She blushed and dug her nails into her palms to remind herself that he was a player.

She expected him to make a move on her. Other than some flirting, he did nothing else. They talked for two hours in the kitchens and then they walked back to the portrait. He helped her in and then told her good night. Amelia stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, before he could leave and she could second guess herself. She darted up the stairs and fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

Sirius stood outside the girls' dormitory and held a hand to his cheek where the kissed burned him. He walked up the stairs in a daze and didn't even flinch when he saw Alice and Lily asleep on his bed. He just shook his head and then used his wand to conjure up a bed. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

The next few months, Amelia began spending more time with Sirius. They started studying in the library, going to the kitchens, and hang out.

Halloween came, and they went to the dance together. They went as vampire and a vampire hunter. Amelia had to admit he looked dashing in his cape and fake teeth. Sirius had whistled when he saw her in her black leather boots.

Amelia shoved him and they headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. They danced the night away and spent half on it laughing. The punch was spiked so they were stumbling up the stairs.

They stumbled into the boy's dormitory and they kissed for a bit. Then Sirius led her to his bed and they fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

When they woke up, they acted like the kiss never happened. They acted normal and still hung out together.

Winter came, and Amelia was invited to the New Year Eve's ball that the Potters were hosting. Sirius was her date and he picked her up at 5pm. Her sister Heather frowned at her but Amelia ignored her. Heather was just jealous because she fancied Sirius and he spent so much time with Amelia.

Amelia blushed as Sirius looked her up and down. She had borrowed her mother's dress. It was a gorgeous red color and hugged her frame. Her long brown hair was swept up into a loose bun.

She grabbed her overnight bag. The Potters were letting her spend the night. She would be with Alice, Lily, and Andromeda.

They had so much fun that night. They danced for a bit and ate. Later, she and Sirius joined the others for some games. Needless to say, by the end of the night, she was very drunk.

He helped her to the room, she was sharing with the girls. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a drunken kiss.

"I've fallen for you Black."

She passed out on her bed and Sirius went to bed thinking about what she said.  
They went back to school and they began spending less time together. They had to study like crazy for  
OWLS and NEWTS. Sirius also had a lot of graduation plans to make so their time was cut short.

They began to spend every Hogsmeade trip together. Amelia had a hard time not falling for him even more. She had lost. She fell for Sirius Black's charm, just like every other girl.

He brought her jewelry, flowers, and drinks on their trips. He kept an eye on her and Amelia smiled whenever she saw him.

She had fallen in love with him. Her blissful world however is shattered graduation day, when her sister plants a kiss in Sirius.

Amelia's heart breaks when she sees him kiss her back. She turns and takes off running.

She ignores her name being called by different people.

She locks herself in her room and cries.

One of her roommates, the girl who cause Amelia to sleep outside that faithful night, wraps her arms around Amelia. She is glad for her roommates and they skip the parties to be with her instead.

She ignores all his letters and gives his gifts to her friends and to the poor.

6th year is quiet.

She goes to Lily and James wedding and avoids Sirius when he sees her. She leaves early not wanting anything to do with him.

7th year is tense. Voldemort is getting stronger. The future is coming quickly. James and Lily are expecting. Alice and Frank are also expecting. Narcissa has had her baby. Other couple have their children. Her niece Susan is born.

NEWTS exams come and go and she passes with flying colors. She wants to be an auror and gets in. Graduation is a happy event. She tearfully hugs her roommates goodbye.

She hears the news of Lily having baby Harry. She send them a gift and spoils her niece. She tries to keep busy.

It's hard to avoid someone when they work with you.

One year of Auror training has passes and it is summer. Harry turns one.

Voldemort becomes more daring. Regulas Black is found dead.

The school year starts again at Hogwarts. She is invited for the Halloween feast.

Dumbledore invites her to spend the night when her wand goes off. She pales as he hears the news. Lily and James are dead. Harry has survived. Voldemort is dead.

She goes home instead to mourn in peace.

Somehow, she isn't surprised to see him in her bed. She warns him and tells him he has ten minutes to talk.

When he opens his mouth, she expects him to start talking. But instead, he whispers her name and kisses her. She kisses him back. And everything they never said comes to the surface. In less than a minute, her shirt is off and she is tugging his off. Their shoes and jeans are next. And then everything else comes off.

Amelia is shocked by the love in his eyes and he knows that he loves her too.

They spend the night together, kissing and making love.

When she wakes up the next morning, he's gone. She goes to work to find out that Sirius Black is to be arrested for being a Death Eater. She wants to scream that it isn't true. She was with him. He has no mark but she can't speak. She is stun.

She doesn't go out to capture him. She begs for desk work and her boss gives it to her.

She avoids all media and Rita Seeker when they ask for her comment.

She decides to see him. She takes one look at him in his cell and breaks down. She rushes away but she still hears him.

"_I will always love you."_

Amelia goes home and knows that she too will always love him.

But, it's hard to love a criminal, especially if you are an auror.

She vows that she try to prove his innocence but she will move on with her life. And she does.

Years pass and the next thing she knows Susan is going to Hogwarts. Neville, Ronald, Harry, and Draco are also going. She gets letters from Susan telling her all about school. First year and second year pass.

Third year comes and Sirius has escaped. She is back on desk duty and is happy.

When, she finds out that he escaped again she smiles sadly.

She picks up Susan from the platform and takes her home. She gets to her apartment late at night. Outside her door is a black dog. She drops to her knees and hugs it tightly. She kissed his head and invites him. She says nothing as Sirius changes back. She feeds him and gives him clothes.

They take a shower. He leaves again the next morning. He leaves her note telling her about his love.

She starts leaving food outside and smiles when it disappears.

4th year is Triwizard Tournament and Harry is entered. She is sent to the castle to keep things safe. She sees Harry go off with a dog and says nothing.

She is good at keeping secrets.

5th year she is invited into the Order. She spends more time with Sirius. He offers her a bed when she comes and she accepts.

But she doesn't take the room she is offered. She and Sirius sleep together. They are together and married but at the same time they aren't.

One night before Christmas vacation, she is shaken awake and looks up to see Sirius. He pushes her to Charlie and the Weasley boy takes her outside and they turn. She has been Apparited. She finds herself outside the Leaky Caldron. There she is greeted by Tonks and Fleur Delacour.

They two do her hair and make-up. Fleur opens the closet and she finds a beautiful white dress.

Amelia wants to cry. She is getting married.

She slips on the dress and is taken to a church. Charlie walks her down the aisle. The others find seats.

Amelia smiles when she sees Sirius waiting for her.

They exchange vows and seal it with a kiss. They sign the paper- both muggle and wizard. And they are married.

They sneak back to 12 Grimmauld Place giggling like teenagers. Somehow, they avoid Molly. They rush to their room and cast a spell so no one can hear then.

They make love again.

She has to leave to spend Christmas with Susan and her sister.

Susan goes back to school and Amelia finds out some good news.

On Valentine's Day, she tells Sirius the news.

"We are having a baby." Sirius swings her around gently and kisses her. Even though, there is a war, they are so happy.

Amelia asks for desk duty and tells her boss she is pregnant but to keep it a secret. Kingsley agrees but is curious about the father.

Months pass, and Amelia is glad that her robes hide her stomach.

May comes and she is 6 months pregnant.

She goes home earlier. She is invited to dinner by Molly Weasley.

They are in the middle of desert, when they get the news.

Harry and five of his friends are at the Ministry. Sirius and some of the men are with him. Tonks stands up to join them and Molly holds her down to keep her from going.

Amelia crumpled to the floor. Her heart is beating fast. She is terrified.

Molly tries to distract her. Amelia isn't paying her any attention.

Suddenly, she feels her heart break and a part of her is missing. She bursts into tears.

"Sirius."

She is sobbing and Molly is holding her.

Amelia felt when Sirius died. She and Susan spend the summer together. Susan can tell her aunt is hurting but doesn't say anything.

She decides to see Harry at his aunt and uncle and when he sees her, he pulls her into a hug. The two break down on the Durlsey's couch. His aunt gives then space after she's sees her wand.

Looking at Harry, Amelia makes her choice.

She goes that night and knocks on the door.

A fairy opens the door. This fairy is her size but much shorter. She has a kind smile and a child in her arms. Amelia steps in and explains to the fairy what she wants.

"You want us to take your child while the war is happening and then when it is over you will take it?"

She nods.

"If you die…"

"You may keep the baby. The only family we have is my niece and his godson. My husband was murdered and his family is insane."

The fairy hesitates but nods her agreement.

That night, Amelia made plans to protect her child.

August 1

The clock struck midnight and Amelia gasped. The fairy, who name was Amber, smiled and cradled the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy."

"Leo Orion."

Amber nodded. "Lion. A strong name. Amelia are you sure?"

Amelia bit her lip and nodded. A tear slid down her cheek.

Amber handed her Leo and Amelia stared at her son.

He looked so much like his father. Same hair and eyes.

There was no doubt who's child it was.

Amber left the two alone.

Amelia held Leo in her arms and tears streamed down her cheeks.

She didn't want to do this but, it would keep her child safe.

She kissed Leo's head and called for the fairy. Amber took the child and promised to take care of him.

Amelia took a deep breath and walked out the door, leaving her child behind.

She would come back for him when the war was over.

The war would end.

**I have always liked Amelia/Sirius for some reason.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review, follow, favorite, whatever.**

**Check out my poll for Erase Me.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Updates will vary like always. Hopefully, I can post something tonight or tomorrow.**

**Question: if I start writing on Wattpad, will anyone be interested in reading my stories? They wouldn't be fan fiction. I would have some actual stories. Let me know.**

**What song has been stuck in you head? Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo has been playing on repeat on my ipod, laptop, and in my head. The music is so catchy!**

**See you soon, Wallflowers!**


	3. Reminder of a Ghost

"Then she closed her eyes and found relief in a knife."

The Way She Feels-(Between the Trees.)

Angelina closed her eyes and tossed her head back as the knife cut into her skin. Her breathing was harsh and echoed in the room.

She slid the knife over her shoulder and then her wrist. She used magic to hide them but not heal them. She liked the pain, it made her feel free. When she did it, her heart didn't hurt. For a little bit, the pain of losing a love one was gone.

* * *

Angelina tossed her hair over her shoulder and pasted on a smile. She slid into her uniform and got ready for work at the Weasleys' Joke Shop. It was where she felt the closest to Fred.

The bell rang and George threw her a smile. Her heart jumped but she pushed it away. It was just because he looked like Fred.

The two worked side by side quietly, making a few jokes here and there.

* * *

It had almost been a year since the war.

Angelina wasn't looking forward to the memorial.

She didn't want to be reminded of him.

She and George didn't talk about it. When people saw George, they saw Fred. When they saw her, they saw Fred.

They were reminders of the dead.

* * *

Her birthday was a month before the memorial. Last year, Fred took her out to see a movie. Even, though they broke up in school, they remained good friends.

She was surprised when George entered the shop on her birthday, with yellow daisies. He handed them to her and kissed her cheek. Then he went to the back of the shop leaving her stunned.

She touched her cheek and felt her breathing become harsh. She rushed to the washroom and splashed water on her eyes. Then she drew her knife and made a quick slit on her hip. Pain. It felt good. Cleared her mind.

* * *

She couldn't let herself be affected. She didn't deserve happiness. She hurt Fred. She deserved pain.

She avoided George and skipped her lunch break. Once her day was over, George grabbed her arm and then turned. She heard a crack and knew she had Apparted.

She stumbled as they landed outside the Burrow. She blushed as she realized they threw her a party.

She slid a smile on and greeted everyone.

She looked at everyone around her and felt sad. They only threw her a party because she was Fred's girl.

George walked next to her and took her hand squeezing it.

"You okay?"

She nodded and tired to ignore the warmth on her hand.

He pulled her toward Harry and Hermione. Hermione had Teddy on her hip and Harry was talking with Aubrey, Percy's new girlfriend.

Hermione sent her a smile and Teddy reached his arms to her.

Angelina took Teddy and buried her face in her his hair kissing him. She smiled as he blew her a kiss.

She loved children. She always wanted some; now she didn't think she ever have some.

Angelina spent most of the night with Teddy, Harry, Hermione, and George. She felt the comfortable around them.

When it was time for cake, George wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the table.

She made her wish and ate some cake.

She was having fun. And then the guilt slammed into her. She wasn't supposed to be having fun. She wasn't supposed to be with the Weasleys. She wasn't supposed to like having George have an arm around with her waist.

She pulled away from George and shoved Teddy into Hermione's arm and ran to the bathroom.

She locked herself in and began splashing water on her face.

Looking at herself in the mirror she removed her makeup. She left the bathroom and headed to a room.

* * *

His room. Their room. the twin's room.

Not much had changed since the last time she was here. Two beds, a lot of mess. She sat on one of the beds and her eye found a picture of them.

Fred was on one side of her and George on the other. Tears were in the corner of her eyes. She stood up and took the picture carefully in her hands.

Fred was laughing and she was smiling. They were both looking at the camera but George wasn't. George was looking at her. Her body was facing the camera but she seemed to be leaning on George.

Realization slammed into her and she dropped the picture. Her body shook and she began sobbing on the bed.

* * *

It wasn't Fred who liked her. It was George. Fred and she and a close friendship but it was George who made her heart beat fast. Fred had asked her to the dance because George had already asked another girl. Fred had posed her as her boyfriend to make his brother jealous.

Angelina didn't hear the door open but felt the bed sink. A hand stroked her hair and then took her into his arms. She placed her head on the familiar shoulder of George Weasley and cried.

After a while, she pulled away and they locked eyes. She leaned in and gave him a tentative kiss. When he kissed her back, she pulled away in shock.

Then she turned and ran. She heard her name being called and turned on the spot. She disappeared and ended up at her house. She locked all her doors and windows and wards. She took a long bath and then curled up in front of the fireplace.

She thought of Fred and George and something clawed in her. Hatred with herself for string them along. She summoned her knife and without thinking she sliced her hips. Places where both boys touched her.

After a while, her hips began to burn and blood trailed down her hips. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

When she woke up, she took a shower to clean the blood and cuts. She felt in control again.

She forced herself to go to work. She ignored George. That was hard to do.

She fell into a pattern. Avoid George. Have nightmares. No sleep. Repeat.

It was Christmas eve. She had been invited to the Weasleys but she declined. Instead, she opted for sleep by herself. Her eyes drifted close and she began to dream.

* * *

_Angelina._

_Fred?_

_Fred appeared. He had his huge smile and Angelina threw her arms around him._

_He then gently sat her down on a bench._

'_Why are you doing this yourself Angel? I love you and I want you to be happy.'_

"_But."_

'_Angel. It has always been my brother. He loves you. You two would have gotten together eventually and I would be so happy for you._

_Be happy.'_

"_Fred!"_

'_I have to go. Be happy.'_

_Angelina screamed_

* * *

She bolted awake and rushed to the bathroom. She began throwing up in the bathroom. Then she turned on the shower and forced herself into the bathtub.

The water had a soothing effect and her eyes closed slowly.

She felt herself being lifted. She smiled.

"Fred? Is that you?"

Her eyes opened and her hand brushed his jaw.

"It is you. Where's George? Where are we?"

She was placed on the bed gently.

"Fred. I remembered. It wasn't you I liked. It was George. It was always him."

A hand brushed her cheek and lips touched her head.

"Don't leave. George will want to see you."

Her eyes fluttered close and her breathing became shallow.

* * *

Angelina woke up to white ceiling and a bunch of needles in her arms.

She sat up and her head became pounding. She leaned back into the pillows.

"Careful."

"George?"

She turned to see George sitting next to her. His eyes were red, his clothes wrinkled, and he was looking at her like she was going to break.

"You gave me a scare. I went to your house and found you naked and wet on your bed. You weren't breathing and you had cuts all over your body."

"You didn't pull me out of the bathtub?"

"No…"

"Fred. It was Fred. I saw him. I fell asleep in the tub and he must have picked me up." She was babbling and she saw George push a button.

* * *

Nurses came rushing in and her eyes flashed to him with betrayal.

One of the nurses caught her eyes and she recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy. The doctor came in and she found herself looking at an old classmate- Marcus Flint.

"Flint."

Two different voices spoke.

" . Ms. Johnson."

He flipped through a notepad and then asked George to leave. He refused so Angelina asked him. He shot her a look but left.

Marcus sat down on the chair and looked her up and down.

"Why?"

Angelina said nothing.

"Why would you try?"

"Try what?"

"Try to hurt yourself."

"I'm not."

"Angelina I have been a doctor for three years and I know spells. I also have a cousin who used to do the same. I now cuts when I see them."

Angelina shrugged.

Marcus sighed.

"You will need to stay for the next three months. You are under watch. I will come in and talk to you every day."

He got up and Angelina felt something in her chest. _Hope._

* * *

The three months passed. She had Marcus talked about the war and how it affected them. She spilled why she started. She told him about Fred and George and he didn't seemed surprised. She told him about everything else and they discussed ways to cope with everything.

Angelina enjoyed talking to Marcus Flint. He wasn't the same boy from Hogwarts.

When she got out, she invited him to the party the Weasleys were throwing her. He agreed and they went together.

This time, she made the effort to talk to everyone and her smile was much more real. Marcus was by her side most of the time as was George. She actually had fun at the party and didn't feel any guilt.

* * *

She told Marcus this later and he smiled.

They continued to talk and Angelina got better.

She was able to get rid of her knives.

She was able to talk to about the way she felt.

The hardest thing to do was talk to George.

And they did. She had George talked for an entire day about everything.

They closed up the shop and just sat in the storage room talking.

She told him about Fred and how hard it was for her. About how she felt.

George admitted that he felt the same.

They started doing this often. Talking.

They spent most nights with each other talking, laughing, being with each other.

They spent nights together sleeping in the same bed. When they woke, their arms and legs were intertwined.

They just smiled and didn't say a word.

Their relationship changed.

* * *

Angelina told Marcus this.

He was happy but reminded her that she needed to tell George the truth.

She was scared to, she didn't want to lose what they had.

* * *

Two years had passed since the war.

Things were better for everyone.

Harry was now one of the top Aurors. Hermione of course was right next to him. Percy and Aubrey were engaged. Ron was also an Auror. Everyone was doing good.

George and her were getting closer.

And she finally got the nerve to tell him.

* * *

She invited George for a movie at her place.

They ate pizza and popped in a comedy. She didn't pay much attention, she was worried.

George could tell something was wrong. He wanted to ask her but was afraid that she would clam up.

After the movie ended, Angelina took a deep breath. She walked into her room and changed out of her jeans into a pair of shorts.

She slid on a tank top and walked out.

"George?"

George turned around to see her.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry.

She lifted her shirt and twisted to the side to reveal the angry cuts on her hips. His eyes widen and he took in her.

He scanned her legs and found a few on her upper thigh. Her shoulders had a few. Her wrists, had two each.

George looked into her eyes to see the tears she was struggling to keep in.

He took a step forward and took her wrist. He kissed them. Keeping his eyes on her, he whispered.

"You are still beautiful."

He cupped her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

Angelina kissed him back gently.

They pulled away and he pulled her to the couch.

* * *

"Tell me why."

So she did. She spilled about everything.

George traced her scars with his fingers as she spoke.

After she spoke, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"I stopped. I have been clean for a almost three years."

"I'm happy."

The two were silent and Angelina knew without a doubt that George would never leave her.

* * *

(1 year later)

George waited in front of the crowd.

Kingsley was minster was next to him. He and Angelina had agreed on no best man, maid of honor, or escort. It was just be them, Teddy (ring bearer), Victorie, (flower girl) and Kingsley.

Fred would have been best man, so they had picture of him with them.

The music started and everyone turned to look at Angelina.

She looked beautiful. Marcus had done some research and managed to get rid most of her noticeable scars.

Her dress was simple and emphasized her beauty.

She had a huge smile in her face and his face matched hers.

She took his hand once she reached the front.

Kingsley started the ceremony.

At the end, there wasn't a dry eye.

* * *

The magic flew out of the wand bonding them together. At the end, a flock of birds came out of nowhere.

Angelina leaned in and whispered to her husband.

"Fred."

George nodded and kissed her gently.

Fred would always be a part of them.

The party was wonderful. Unlike Bill and Fleur's no one had to leave early. And Percy's had a huge speech that half the people falling asleep.

Their wedding had everyone dancing and laughing.

* * *

Angelina and George smiled at each other. They had just had their first child.

Fred Weasley the 2nd. He looked so much like Fred it brought memories back.

The two parents were proud. They had a wonderful son named after an amazing man.

They were able to let the ghost haunting them go. Fred would always live in their memoires.

They both know knew that they were their own person. George and Angelina were themselves.

They weren't Fred or Fred's girl.

**I don't know about this. I have been having writers block for my other stoires and this one just kind of flowed out. It was hard for me to write without going into too much deal. Cutting is a tough subject for me.**

**So tell me what you think! Review!**

**Check out my stories and poll. **

**Updates will happen soon, I promise.**

**Happy Late Valentine's Day Wallflowers!**


End file.
